My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Please do not make more than one order at a time. You may order as many Items as you wish per order. Ckeck out the Expiry Page for more info on your order. If you do not know how to order, please see the ordering page. Welcome to the Official My LEGO Network Wiki Store! Don't forget to visit the Trade Market and Personal Stores for other Items at better prices! ---- Gemz I wolud like 5 Sapphiers and 6 Rubys. 23:50, January 27, 2010 (UTC) (I'm Back) :You MLN username please? Ajraddatz Talk 15:12, January 28, 2010 (UTC) His MLN name is flex214 21:32, January 28, 2010 (UTC) wrong one bobafett2 its flex217 that is my main. 14:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Could I have a rank 5 pack Could I have a rank 5 pack for 100 clicks please. 15:08, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Your MLN username please? Ajraddatz Talk 15:12, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Seemefly. Also could I help run this store? 15:14, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I would welcome it. Ajraddatz Talk 15:16, January 28, 2010 (UTC) What do you want me to click on? 15:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I don't have time to take your order, sorry. Someone else will be around eventually. Ajraddatz Talk 15:20, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Ronaldo23 Can I have 25 pipes please? tilmangoins Hi, I am new and are trying to build stuff. Can I please buy a rank 0 and a rank 1 starter pack and 10 worker bees. Also, is it possible to get a Vulcan Torch from the store to start the Bionicle trading? and, Is there any red bricks for sale. I need a bunch and I always run out. Just please tell me when I should start clicking and where and I will do it rightaway. My lego name is tilmangoins thank you :Please click 28 times on Ajr38's Alien Egg Module. Ajraddatz Talk 16:48, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- OK, I click 8 already, and need to wait for more clicks to add up, then I will click the other 20 times. Maybe i'll do 10 then 10, but they all will be there as soon as I get them. NOW I CLICKED 10 MORE TIMES. I WILL GET THE FINAL 10 CLICKS TOMORROW WHEN THEY BUILD UP. I'M SORRY, I ONLY GET 28 FOR A DAY Done, and Done... I went ahead ang gave you 10 extra clicks in case you've got a little something extra you'd like to throw my way. I'm going to be needing a bunch of plastic pellets soon. :Sorry, what is your MLN username? Please add Ajr38 as a friend... I don't want to send someone else your Items here ;) Ajraddatz Talk 22:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC) My username (as listed above) is TILMANGOINS � Also, I sent you a friend request and you turned it down. I will send you friend request again. ::Sorry, didn't notice that. I have sent you your Items, plus a few extra. Thanks, and hope to provide you with some more Items in the future! Ajraddatz Talk 03:47, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, friend. It also says with rank 1 pack you will click 10 times on bee battle module. I was hoping I could get that too so I can get a bunch of honey. If you want me to click more for it, I will just tell me please. No its fine set up your module i will click-Which module is it? 04:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Bee Battle Module at bottom left. Thank you so very much, I need honey pots. If you want to send just like 20 honey pots, I wouldn't need the clicks. Thank you. battled. 18:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) THANKS ALOT! I got 12 honey pots from the clicks. It helped. Is there anything you would want to trade me for some honeypots since they aren't on the stores page, or some more red bricks? Sorry-Honey pots and bricks are not mailable. 18:38, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh, OK, Wanna trade clicks? I can give you like 10 clicks per day on whichever module you want if you'll click one of my red brick modules 10 times per day. Deal im georgeeric999 in mln i sent you a friend request (I think). give 10 clicks to prehistoric fern. 18:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I'll keep clicking you up (I owe you 3 right now, I ran out). I'll keep looking for that friend request. If you want me to click something else, let me know Or keep on clicking the fern. I think for me, that lego club module is best for growing red bricks, so please stay on that one. Thanks, tilmangoins link should we link the pics on the store and one apple please.-- 16:39, January 29, 2010 (UTC) kiddy4683 hey can i have 24 gypsum and 26 pipes? i will pay 100 clicks too. my mln username is kiddy4683 Sorry I don't think we have enough. 21:57, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ? Even though I am helping with everything and stuff can I still buy Items?-- 23:02, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes of course. 23:02, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I want a Shield of Strength please-- 00:08, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Can this please wait I really am trying to get past rank 8? 00:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Collector1 I want some Red Pearls and The Ancient Spear. collector1100 How many pearls? 01:38, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Order complete, thank you for shopping at the official store. 01:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Could i have some nails? 5 would be good my MLN name is legocastlebuilder 04:56, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Complete. 14:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Thornax I want 31 Thornax. Collector1 collector1100 Complete: 00:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Ronaldo23 can I have a rank 8 pack and 1 of each animal? Banners Id like to buy 20 mantles victory banners. 14:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) element I really need 10 elemental earth I will pay 20 clicks I JUST NEED THEM!-- 16:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) OK. Click my may prehistoric fern... 17:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) still here will do thanks-- 17:16, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I ran out of clicks and will need to pay you 8 clicks later. Do you like the edit I did to the store?-- 17:18, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Changing the table's color? 17:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Rybo9: I would like one of each ancient spear fragment and 50 thornax. Thank youRybo9 (talk) 17:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) BobaFett2: If anyone orders rank3 Items I will take care of it-- 17:53, January 31, 2010 (UTC) OK 17:54, January 31, 2010 (UTC) thanks see you later-- 17:55, January 31, 2010 (UTC) IRC. 17:55, January 31, 2010 (UTC)